1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to athletic equipment, and particularly to a medicine ball with an adjustable weight capacity for weight adjustment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The medicine ball was originally introduced by the ancient Greeks for therapeutic purposes, and can be used for working multiple areas of the body. As an example, the medicine ball can improve musculature, strength and coordination, as well as reduce the risk of injury. The medicine ball began as a sand filled ball, and over time was also filled with various fillers such as feathers or air. The medicine ball has evolved over the centuries into the modem medicine ball seen in gyms and fitness facilities today.
The medicine ball can be implemented with strength, aerobics, and resistance training. As an example, physical trainers in the 1800s generally used four fitness tools. One of these tools was the medicine ball, which was used to strengthen the arms, legs and core muscles. Medicine balls were also used throughout the 1930s in YMCAs, military organizations, colleges, boxing gyms and fitness gyms, among other facilities.
Medicine balls can be available in many different forms and can also be made out of various materials. For example, a medicine ball can come in different poundage, typically from about four pounds (lbs.) to about 90 lbs. One possible problem associated with the medicine ball is that each medicine ball has this specific poundage. Therefore, the user may require multiple medicine balls with different weights to perform certain exercises. This can expand the length of time to complete a workout. A possible solution to this problem is for fitness facilities and household gyms to have multiple medicine balls of various weights. However, there can be drawbacks with this approach. Multiple medicine balls can take up a relatively vast amount of space. Further, switching medicine balls can expand the amount of time because the user switches from one medicine ball to another.
There are kettle bells and dumbbells with adjustable weight capacities. However, there are no known medicine balls with an adjustable weight capacity. One possible reason is that the addition and subtraction of weight in a medicine ball may change the size and shape of the medicine ball. An altered size or shape may not be suitable for the user. Further, the kettle balls and dumbbells do not have attachments to increase the intensity of the workout. Therefore, adjustable kettle bells and dumbbells still limit the user from performing certain exercises. In addition, the addition and subtraction of weights in equipment such as kettle bells and dumbbells changes the size and shape of the equipment, which can be undesirable to the user.
Others devices besides medicine balls are constructed in a relatively uncomfortable and dangerous form and, generally, there are difficulties in changing the weight. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a device that overcomes these aforementioned difficulties and problems.
Therefore, it is desirable for a medicine ball with an adjustable weight capacity so as to reduce workout time and to also increase space availability, all without altering the shape of the medicine ball. Further, it is also desirable for a medicine ball that can be adapted to engage with various exercise attachments so that the user can perform different exercises. In addition, it is desirable for a medicine ball that can feel relatively comfortable against a user's body so as to relatively reduce potential trauma, pain, and discomfort to the user.
Thus, a medicine ball addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.